


мне не жаль (почти)

by katya_ne_smeshno



Series: баудин юниверс [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, multiple AUs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya_ne_smeshno/pseuds/katya_ne_smeshno
Summary: тридцать (почти) дней отп-челленджа - тридцать (почти) драбблов по баудиным
Series: баудин юниверс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330805





	1. очень красивая стена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День первый. Совместное селфи.

Не то что бы он совсем запутался. Вовсе нет! Просто этот его новый телефон был… новым. Страшно подумать, он в свои почти сорок не может справиться с куском пластика и стекла, хотя всегда считал себя современным и продвинутым.

— Ха-ха! Современный и продвинутый, Олег, вот это ты отмочил конечно. — Миша бесстыже заливался смехом в своей гримерке, куда, махнув белым флагом, убежала олегова гордость вместе с желанием сделать фото на фоне стены. Очень красивой стены. — Я бы помог, честное пионерское, но ты тоже нашел к кому прийти. На вот, взгляни на мой аппарат.

Перед лицом появилась нокия. Нокия с кнопками. Нокия с кнопками и без камеры.

Страдальчески вздохнув, он развернулся и вышел. За едва закрывшейся дверью раздались гитарные переливы. Тоже мне, друг называется!

А в коридорах концертного зала как назло не было никого подходящего. Летом и так народу не густо, а во время их репетиций все разбегаются от греха подальше. Потревоженный на распевке Олег — страшный Олег.

Искать помощника хотелось все меньше, но красота стены не отпускала. Вцепилась своей мозаикой с ангелами и будто шептала на ухо: «Ну пожалуйста, Олег, ну сфотографируйся, посмотри какая у меня красивая мозаика с ангелами, как раз такая понравится твоим друзьям на фейсбуке.». И кто он такой, чтобы спорить со стеной?

— Привет, Олегевгенич! — бодро раздалось из-за спины. За голосом появился запах табака, старательно, но не идеально, забитый какой-то мятной жвачкой, а за запахом и сам Алеша. Веселый, стервец. Ну, вот как он может быть веселым, когда Олег никак не может запечатлеть стену. — Чего такой унылый?

А кто бы ни был на его месте унылым, когда стена такая, и мозаика, и друзья на фейсбуке. Эх…

— Велико горе-то. Ну-ка, давай сюда своего мучителя. — Многострадальный телефон мгновенно оказался в алешиных руках, а Олег оказался прижат к теплому алешиному боку. — Смотри, вот тут кнопочка. Да, прямо на экране. Да прямо на нее. Ты улыбнись, Олегевгенич, а я нас щелкну.

Щелкнул. Черный экран, задумчиво помигав пару секунд, сменился фотографией. В желтом свете послеполуденного солнца Алеша прижимал его к себе, чему-то радостно улыбаясь. Олег углядел свое немного нелепое застывшее выражение лица и краешек пальца в углу фотографии. За их спинами, гордо расправив крылья, смотрели задумчиво вдаль мозаичные ангелы.


	2. разбитые стаканы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День второй. Разделенный на двоих напиток.

В растекающихся за окном сумерках мелькали один за другим фонари. Колеса ритмично гремели, и он подсознательно ждал, что вот сейчас загудит впереди паровоз. Ту-ту, как в детстве, как на старенькой карусели в летнем парке. Ничего не гудело, и паровоза тоже не было. Новехонький поезд нес его сквозь усиливающуюся метель и подступающую ночь домой. Олег откинулся на сиденье и уставился в потолок. Ему очень повезло, что, после внезапно отмененного из-за нелетной погоды рейса, в Москву еще отбывали поезда. Конечно, он мог подождать до утра, или еще день, или даже несколько, спешных дел не было еще неделю, и срываться обратно так скоро было ни к чему, но не стал. Концерт прошел гладко, почти идеально, новости отовсюду сыпались только хорошие, но необъяснимое чувство тревоги все не покидало, и ужасно хотелось домой. За окном стало совсем темно.

Дверь купе со скрипом открылась, и Олег с удивлением понял, что почти уснул под убаюкивающий перестук колес. Дверь хлопнула, снова закрываясь, и на соседнее место уселся Леша. В руках у него был чайничек и стакан. Один.

— Представь себе, Олег, ну просто до слез нелепо, — он поставил все на стол и принялся наливать чай. — У проводницы оставалось всего три стакана, и один случайно разбил я, задев им косяк, а второй разбила она, зацепившись за то же место. Никогда не видел, чтобы человек так долго смеялся, а потом извинялся.

Олег слушал его вполуха, уставившись на руки, держащие белый чайник. Горячий чай заполнил стакан почти до краев, исходя легким паром, оседающим на ледяном стекле окна.

— Пей, тебе нужно согреться. — Леша придвинул стакан поближе к Олегу. — С малиновым вареньем, как ты любишь.

— А ты как же? — Олег перевел взгляд на него. Алеша смотрел большими глазами и улыбался так тепло, что и горячий чай с вареньем был не нужен.

— Та девочка, проводница, она обещала принести еще стакан из соседнего вагона. Пей, пожалуйста, Олег.

Стакан обжигал пальцы, и чай был действительно таким, какой он любит. Олег отхлебнул большим глотком и прикрыл глаза, согреваясь. В купе было тихо, потускневшие лампы под потолком освещали их двоих мягким желтым светом, было тепло и легко. Сидеть вот так вдвоем, молчать, пить малиновый чай.

— Леш, — Олег вытащил себя из блаженной задумчивости и взглянул на сидящего напротив Лешу. Тот все еще смотрел на него и улыбался. Темная упрямая вихра надо лбом тряслась из стороны в сторону, и тень от нее скакала с одного глаза на другой. — Тебе тоже согреться не помешает.

Он двумя руками взял протянутый Олегом стакан. Их пальцы столкнулись на пару секунд, холодные у обоих. Леша сделал глоток, поморщился смешно и протянул стакан обратно.

— Спасибо.


	3. пыль под кроватью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День третий. Утреннее ворчание.

Олег открывает глаза.

И тут же щурится от яркого света, падающего из открытого окна. Веки краснеют и греются под солнечными лучами, и, пожалуй, он мог бы пролежать так целую вечность. Его простыни слегка влажные после сна, и кажется правильным перекатиться на другую сторону кровати. Алешино место прохладное, а его подушка все еще слабо отдает цветочным мылом и мятным шампунем, Олег глубоко вдыхает, закутываясь в одеяло, создавая себе иллюзию объятий.

Он лежит так, пока солнечные лучи лениво переползают с его лица куда-то в район груди, и становится невыносимо жарко. Слишком жарко для раннего утра, но будильник еще не звенел, значит, еще даже нет восьми. Хочется верить, что еще нет восьми. Он разлепляет правый глаз и долго пытается сфокусироваться на темных пятнах потолочных досок, а затем на старых часах, прикрывающих собой последствия веселого Лешиного детства на полосатых обоях спальни. Обе стрелки приближаются к десяти.

Проспал.

Пожалуй, его умению, подрываясь с постели, собираться за десяток секунд позавидовал бы любой солдат. И неважно, какие он в процессе оставляет разрушения, отыскивая заброшенный непонятно куда джемпер и затерявшиеся под кроватью брюки. Олег обещает сам себе, что в следующий раз заставит Лешу сначала сложить всю одежду стопочкой на стуле, а уж потом лезть в постель. Солнце предательски перемещается в дальний угол, оставляя его в пыльном сумраке.

— Олег, что ты там делаешь? — Алешин голос раздается будто издалека, приглушенный матрасом. — Зачем ты туда полез?

Он делает три глубоких вдоха, успокаивая полыхнувшую внутри волну едкого раздражения, которую Леша точно не заслужил, и высовывается обратно. Наверное, он выглядит ужасно нелепо, стоя сейчас полураздетым и пыльным посреди страшного бардака в спальне, и хочется съязвить как-нибудь или начать распекать его, словно строгий родитель нерадивое чадо, но Олег молчит. Они стоят и смотрят друг на друга, пока солнечные лучи неспешно перетекают по стене, превращая зеленые полоски на обоях в бледно желтые.

— Я искал брюки. — Он говорит как-то растерянно, будто это недостаточная причина для того, чтобы с утра пораньше лазать под кроватью, и успевает досчитать до десяти, прежде чем Алеша начинает хохотать. Олег смотрит, как он сгибается пополам от смеха и растирает по лицу слезы, и не понимает, что его так развеселило.

Желание поворчать вскипает в нем с новой силой, и тут же угасает, когда Леша хватает его за руку и тянет за собой к кровати. Они падают в ворох одеял, и Олег чувствует теплые едва влажные губы у себя на лбу и крепкую хватку пальцев на запястье.

— Что случилось с нашим будильником? — Интересуется он между поцелуями.

— Я его отключил. Мы в отпуске, Олег. Нам можно отдыхать.


	4. полынь, мать-и-мачеха, васильки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День четвертый. Пикник.

— Олег.

— Нет.

— Олег, ну пожалуйста.

Высокая трава скрывает его почти полностью, только бледные тощие коленки заметны среди стеблей. Он может различить, пожалуй, полынь, мать-и-мачеху да васильки, все остальное, чему научила его о травах бабушка, давно выветрилось из головы. Все это море цветов колышется под ветром и дышит, перешептывается, словно живое, расстилаясь до горизонта бескрайней зеленью.

— Ну, Олег, ну пожалуйста, пошли купаться. — Леша пытается канючить, как маленький мальчик, что при его-то прокуренном баритоне звучит не так, как должно бы. Олег усмехается про себя и продолжает безмятежно лежать среди травы.

— Мы никуда не пойдем, пока вдоволь не належимся на старом покрывале среди поля, не напьемся маминого компота и не наедимся земляники прямо с куста.

— Ты изверг! — Леша усаживается обратно на их действительно старое шерстяное покрывало в красно-желтую клетку и падает Олегу на грудь. — Тиран! Как только я умудрился влюбиться в тебя?!

Его голова правильной тяжестью давит на ребра, запирая внутри тепло нежного июньского солнца и чувство запутавшихся в Лешиных кудрях, словно в сердце летнего разнотравья, пальцев.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


	5. ложка муки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День пятый. Совместная готовка.

— Передай, пожалуйста, соль.

Олег стоял, сосредоточившись на ложке, в которой щедрой белоснежной горкой лежала мука. Это была уже третья по счету лишняя ложка, но тесто все не густело, оставаясь неприглядной бледной жижей в миске, пока бойкая ведущая первого попавшегося кулинарного шоу уже укладывала в стопку румяные золотистые блины. Может быть, он переборщил с молоком или вовсе перепутал муку с каким-нибудь другим белым рассыпчатым порошком, который Леша, не сильно озабоченный порядком в доме, мог пересыпать в дурацкую красную банку в белый горох и оставить в буфете. Будь они трижды прокляты, эти блины.

— Не ругайся.

— Что прости?

— Не проклинай наши блины, Олег, — Алеша подошел сзади и вытащил венчик из теста, которое тут же закапало обратно, словно капель под первым согревающим весенним солнцем. — Им и так не везет. Добавь эту несчастную ложку муки, которую сверлишь взглядом уже пять минут, и отправляй на сковородку. Ну-ну, не гни брови так недоверчиво, я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Тогда почему бы тебе самому было не приготовить нам блины? — Не то что бы он ждал ответ, но Алеша все равно ответил.

— Потому что ты проиграл. — Олег почувствовал Лешины губы на своей макушке и так предательски не вовремя расползающийся по щекам румянец. — Честно проиграл, между прочим. И пока ты готовишь блины, я буду сидеть вот тут за столом, нарезать к ним бананы и любоваться твоей спиной.

Еще один поцелуй стал контрольным в голову, после которого спорить с Лешей было бесполезно, да и, честно говоря, не хотелось, и с тяжелым вздохом Олег вернулся к злосчастному тесту.

— Так ты передашь мне соль?


	6. разноцветные лампочки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День шестой. Катание на коньках.

— Не дергайся, прошу тебя.

Лешины пальцы были холодными, но холод этот был успокаивающим, прогонявшим из рассадненных рук боль, причиненную жестким холодом льда. Он смотрел сосредоточенно и цепко держал Олеговы ладони, аккуратно протирая смоченной в перекиси ватой поврежденную кожу. Кровь, смешиваясь с антисептиком, бледными розовыми ручейками стекала по ребру ладони и падала вниз, собираясь в крошечную замерзающую у ног лужицу. Олег раздавил ее лезвием конька, и ледяная крошка смешалась со снегом. Он запрокинул голову, надеясь увидеть густо-черное вечернее небо, но развешенные повсюду разноцветные лампочки гирлянд слепили, и о небе оставалось только мечтать.  
Леша резко потянул его за руки.

— Олег, я же просил, не дергайся. — Он был напряжен. — В следующий раз, когда вообразишь себя Плющенко, предупреди, чтобы я успел вызвать скорую.

— Леш, ну что ты. Это всего лишь царапины. — Олег чувствовал, как Леша точными движения заматывает его ладони белоснежным бинтом так туго, что на кончиках пальцев начинает покалывать.

Завязав последний узелок и проверив его на прочность, он отпустил его руки и опустился на скамейку рядом.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. — Леша прятал лицо в ладонях и говорил тихо и сухо, но посреди праздничной площади Олег слышал его так же ясно, как слышал бы дома. — Я был груб, прости. Ты когда упал там на льду, среди всей этой толпы, я думал, сойду с ума. Боялся, что кто-нибудь переедет тебя, или ты упадешь на отколовшийся кусок льда глазом, или шею себе сломаешь, или еще что-нибудь до ужаса нелепое. Боялся, что я не успею тебе помочь.

Горячие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг холодных, и Леша умолк, удивленно уставившись Олегу в глаза. Шершавый бинт отделял их друг от друга, но Олеговы руки согревали обоих.

— Олег, что ты…

— Леш, посмотри на меня. Я в порядке. И ты тоже в порядке. — Говорил он, мягко поглаживая большим пальцем его руку. — Тебе не нужно так волноваться.

— Ты не понимаешь, — выдохнул он устало.– Когда-нибудь меня не будет рядом, чтобы успеть перебинтовать тебе руки. Чтобы вовремя дать жаропонижающее, чтобы вовремя разбудить тебя, чтобы вовремя сделать кучу других важных дел, Олег.

У Олега похолодело в груди. Он ухватился за Лешину куртку и притянул его к себе, прижимая так крепко, как только был способен.

— Не думай об этом. — Он выдохнул это прямо у его уха. — Мы разберемся с этим, обязательно. Я обещаю, мы разберемся, но не сейчас. Давай сейчас вместе будем смотреть на гирлянды и мечтать о ночном небе, которого не видно.


	7. белый конверт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День седьмой. День свадьбы.

После пятой очень вежливой и крайне настойчивой просьбы появиться на свадьбе племянницы Олег уже не может отказаться. Мама счастлива, вручая ему кипенно-белый конверт: «Приглашение на двоих, дорогой, — говорит она с улыбкой, — не обязательно приходить одному». Он мысленно готовится к кошмару.

Он приводит в порядок синий костюм, покупает подарок из списка молодоженов и выдерживает непростой разговор с Лешей. Они будут рады, милый. Да, я почти уверен. Нет, если что-то пойдет не так, мы сразу уйдем. Семейные праздники настоящий кошмар.

Олег крепко держит холодную Лешину руку и улыбается ободряюще, пока молчаливая таксистка продирается сквозь пробки к выбитому золотыми буквами на приглашении адресу. На спине каплями выступает нервный пот, он вдыхает три секунды и выдыхает спустя восемь. Все будет хорошо, убеждает он себя мысленно, стискивая чужие пальцы до онемения. Он втайне надеется застрять по дороге на несколько часов, чтобы вламываться на торжество было уже неприлично, но старательная водительница доставляет их на место за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени и желает удачи на прощанье.

— Вы выглядите просто замечательно, молодые люди. — Мама встречает их у веранды для гостей. Она обнимает его и расцеловывает в обе щеки, как в детстве. — Я рада видеть вас обоих.

Олег видит, как Леша обменивается с ней теплыми улыбками, и чувствует, что где-то внутри развязываются узлы. Дышать становится легче.

— И я очень рад, Людмила Васильевна. — Леша тоже получает свое объятье.

Она отбирает у них подарок и уносит куда-то в дом, обещая, что невеста появится нескоро, так что можно пойти подождать в саду и «познакомить, наконец, семью со своим очаровательным спутником».

Алеша смотрит на него шальными глазами.

— Брат Игорь, невесту зовут Мария, если отец начнет рассказывать об охоте — дерни меня за рукав, я тебя вытащу. — Он поправляет галстук сначала Леше, а потом и себе, и переплетает их пальцы. — Я буду рядом.

Олег надеется, что успеет поцеловать его прежде, чем они выйдут к гостям.


	8. пижама

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День восьмой. Вампиры.

Лента новостей не показывала ничего нового даже после пятого обновления, в три утра почти все спали, бросив его на растерзание новостным аккаунтам и дурацким ботам, и Леше оставалось только бездумно скролить новости. С усталым вздохом он отложил телефон и повернулся набок, уперевшись взглядом в чужую спину.

— Сегодня обещали дождь.

— Мы не будем выходить. — Ответила равнодушно спина.

Такое они уже проходили.

Леша перекатился по кровати и уткнулся лицом в обтянутую нежно-голубой рубашкой каменную спину. Нос тут же замерз, и кончик, скорее всего, по-дурацки покраснел. Его организм все никак не мог приспособиться к температуре тела Олега.

— С тобой обниматься как с холодильником, — пробормотал он невнятно в намокающую от его оседающего дыхания ткань рубахи.

— Ну так не обнимай меня, если не нравится.

Олег резко подскочил с постели и метнулся к креслам, стоящим в самом темном углу спальни. Леше, оставшемуся в одиночестве среди простыней и одеял, не было видно, как нервно дергаются его губы, обнажая время от времени бледные клыки. Он недоуменно уставился на темное пятно, которым должен был быть Олег, и, расстроенно выдохнув, откинулся на спину.

— Ты опять просидел в комнате все время, пока я спал, да? — Он уже знал, каким будет ответ.

— Я хотел побыть рядом.

— Глупый. — Он принялся закатывать рукав своей пижамной куртки. — Сидел со мной, а сам остался голодным. Иди сюда.

Краем глаза Леша заметил молчаливые покачивания из стороны в сторону показавшейся на свет головы. Ну, ничего, его так просто не возьмешь.

— Не дури, — он завлекающе поманил его обнажившейся бледной рукой. — Ты хочешь есть, а я — погулять под дождем.

— Я не буду этого делать. — Голос Олега звучал непривычно хрипло, будто он старался поглощать меньше воздуха. Леша прекрасно знал, что он так недолго продержится. К тому же, у него оставалась пара козырей.

— А мне кажется, — говорил он, уже направляясь к сидящему во тьме Олегу, — что будешь.

Цветастая куртка Лешиной пижамы упала к их ногам, когда он уселся Олегу на колени. Олег шумно втянул носом воздух и громко сглотнул.

— Уйди от греха подальше, Леш.

Леша только закатил глаза и притерся к нему голой грудью. Олег беспомощно застонал. Он был голоден, а Леша пах так сладко, что будто липкий мед склеил все в голове, не позволяя трезво мыслить. Руки сами собой опустились на горячие бока, впиваясь пальцами тонкую кожу. Леша захихикал.

— Щекотно, Олег. И холодно.

Он уткнулся в его шею, носом проводя по вене, заполошно бьющейся под кожей.

— Сейчас, любимый, — Олег одной рукой крепко прижал его к своей груди, а вторую запустил в разлохмаченные, еще немного влажные со сна, волосы. — Сейчас будет жарко.

Плоть слаба, а дух его еще слабее.

Клыки аккуратно проткнули кожу под самой челюстью, выпуская кровь наружу. Леша невнятно застонал, словно котенок мяукнул, и обмяк у него на руках. Олег жадно, будто после тысячелетнего голода, глотал кровь, щедро выталкиваемую упрямым сердцем, и собирал капли влажным языком, бездумно стискивая пальцами темные Лешины кудри. Он пил и не чувствовал насыщения, лишь еще больший голод, еще большее желание, и в голове гулял лихой ветер, выметая остатки самообладания. Последний глоточек, решил он, и отчаянно вгрызся в мягкую, пахнущую цветами и чистым потом, шею.

Алеша внезапно затрясся в его руках, словно в горячке, и тяжело со стоном выдохнул, так же внезапно успокаиваясь. Олег переместил руки, взяв в ладони раскрасневшиеся Лешины щеки, и посмотрел в мутные глаза. Зрачки черными пятнами затопили радужку. Леша глядел осоловело и дышал через раз, приходя в себя.

— Ты сыт?

Олег прижался мокрыми от крови губами к Лешиным губам, заменяя развязным поцелуем ответ. Говорить было тяжело.

Они целовались и тискались, будто впервые добрались до тел друг друга, и остановились, только свалившись в сумбурной ласке с кресла на жесткий деревянный пол. Леша, оказавшись снизу, вновь откинулся на спину, наслаждаясь прохладой старых досок под лопатками и ледяных рук на животе.

— Тебе стоит сходить в душ. — Олег многозначительно скосил глаза на все еще болтающиеся на бедрах пижамные штаны.

Алеша лишь лениво отмахнулся, прикрывая веки.

— Мне слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться. — Пробормотал он, сладко зевая. — Хочешь чистоты — отнеси меня в душ сам.

Олег усмехнулся.

— Что угодно для моего милого.

Он прижался прохладными губами ко лбу погружающегося в сладкую дремоту Алеши и, подхватив его на плечо, направился в душ.


	9. гриб

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День девятый. Под зонтиком.

— Кажется, начинается дождь.

Леша вытер со лба внезапно упавшую каплю. Две пары глаз уставились в мутное небо, по которому, словно мокрая вата, ползли тяжелые дождевые облака. Широкие языки гигантских серых туч слизывали бледно-желтый свет далекого солнца, оставляя сквер в промозглой полутьме.

Олег вложил свою ладонь в Лешину, переплетая их пальцы, и потянул его за собой в сторону ворот, игнорируя хлюпающую под подошвами кашу опавшей листвы. Вокруг почти не было людей, только редкие случайные прохожие, так же как и они, неудачно выбравшие для прогулок ненастный полдень.

— Если поторопимся, доберемся к метро до начала дождя. — Пробормотал он больше для себя. Алеша молча прибавил шагу. — Пожалуй, мы даже прибудем сухими к началу репетиции.

— Не прибудем.

— Что?

— Говорю, не попадем мы сухими на репетицию. Посмотри, — Леша, не останавливаясь, указал на стремительно темнеющее небо, — это облака Nimbostratus, они едва ли не сочатся водой. Еще пара минут, и начнется ливень, а нам с тобой до метро примерно четверть часа.

— Прогноз обещал мелкую морось. — Рассеянно ответил Олег.

— Ну да, ведь синоптики у нас самые точные люди, — Леша звонко усмехнулся, поправляя свободно рукой сползший шарф, — а метеостанции стоят на каждом углу.

— И давно ты стал экспертом-метеорологом?

— Сегодня утром, пока ты три часа плескался в душе. Ой! — Он вскрикнул, не успев увернуться от острого локтя. — Это было вовсе необязательно.

— Обязательно, — с довольной ухмылкой ответил Олег и по-детски показал ему язык.

Крупная холодная капля упала прямо на кончик. А затем еще одна на нос, и еще одна на щеку, и еще одна, и еще. Капли сталкивались, разбиваясь на крошечные брызги, растекались по лицу и оседали на волосах и ресницах, в ожидании любого движения, готовые тут же просочиться глубже, намочив до нитки.

Они замерли посреди дорожки от неожиданности, все еще держась за руки. Олег уставился на Лешу, неловко смаргивающего дождевую воду с ресниц, будто слезы. Он тряхнул мгновенно потемневшими влажными кудрями и заговорщически подмигнул.

— Побежали?

Он даже не стал спрашивать куда, просто рванул вперед. Дождь стал чаще и, с рвением достойным идейного передовика промышленности, превращал чудесное шерстяное пальто в мокрую тряпку. Ботинки проскальзывали в стремительно собирающихся лужах, и Лешины пальцы крепче сжимали его ладонь.

— Нам туда! — Леша резко свернул с дорожки, и Олег тут же последовал за ним, теряясь между старыми кленами и высокими тополями.

Пожалуй, он бы не вспомнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал такой будоражащий азарт от пробежек среди промозглой слякоти. Из размышлений его бесцеремонно вырвало столкновение с чужой до нитки мокрой спиной.

— Пришли.

Олег отлип от него и намеревался выказать свое недовольство резкой остановкой, но понял, что дождь прекратился. И стало еще темнее.

— Подними глаза. — Леша чуть ли не лопался от какого-то детского удовольствия. Олег запрокинул голову и уткнулся в грязно-серые внутренности крыши, на которой чьей-то недрогнувшей рукой было выведено: «опусти ебало».

— Ха-ха, очень смешно и так по-взрослому.

— Что? — Леша удивленно перевел взгляд туда же и захохотал. — Я… Боже, Олег, я ведь, пхах, я не видел, не знал. Я просил тебя поднять голову совсем не за этим!

Он смеялся, сгибаясь пополам, пока дождь грохотал по жестяным листам.

— Я нашел нам зонтик. — Олег окинул взглядом окрестности. Они стояли среди детской площадки в глубине сквера под каким-то навесом. — Грибной зонтик, как в мультике. В тесноте, да не в обиде. Так, кажется?

Олег закатил глаза.

— Ты затащил нас среди ливня под детский грибок только ради этого?

— Ага.

Он улыбался счастливо и смотрел глазами, большими как у молодого оленя. Олег устало уткнулся мокрой головой в его грудь, стискивая руками бока.

— Мы опоздаем на репетицию. — Пробормотал он во влажную синюю ткань куртки. — И Миша не упустит возможности позубоскалить.  
Лешины руки аккуратно легли ему на спину.

— Обещаю принять весь огонь на себя.

По крыше с двойным старанием забарабанил усиливающийся дождь.


	10. справка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День десятый. Пятидесятые.
> 
> 1955, амнистия политзаключенных, счастье, радость, муж вернулся с войны

В квартире было темно и тихо. Олег прикрыл за собой входную дверь, даже не пытаясь приладить уже неделю как не запирающийся замок, все равно к ним никто не полезет, брать то тут нечего, и пошел к своей комнате. В длинном черном коридоре со всех сторон на него свисали тазы и велосипеды, но спустя столько лет он наловчился проходить между ними не задевая ничего, чтобы не вызвать полуночным грохотом гнев соседей. В первом часу ночи все либо спали, либо ушли в ночную смену на работу, даже завсегдатая общей кухни вечно пьяного деда Николая сегодня не было. Олег просто дьявольски устал и надеялся найти в себе силы, чтобы стянуть пальто, а не упасть на кровать в уличном. И не забыть завести будильник, чтобы успеть к первому уроку.

Он привычным движением сунул старый погнутый ключик в замочную скважину, но дверь открылась сама по себе. Должно быть, утром он второпях забыл запереть как следует. Мама всегда говорила, что его вечная загруженность и неумение отказаться от работы его и погубит. Из высокого окна на стены и на пол падал тусклый свет уличного фонаря, деля комнату на большие бледно-рыжие квадраты.

За столом кто-то сидел. Нескладная фигура заняла единственный стул, полулежа на широком подоконнике. Голова с примятыми волосами лежала на согнутых руках, и лица не было видно. Олег дотянулся рукой до выключателя, и под потолком вспыхнула ярким желтым светом лампочка, освещая крошечную комнату, которая когда-то, должно быть, принадлежала горничным или гувернантке бывших жильцов. Незнакомец не шелохнулся, только мелко ходили в такт сипящему дыханию сутулые плечи. Олег хлопнул дверью.  
Гость подорвался как от удара.

— Четыре-ноль-четыре-один-девять-семь-три на месте! — Он выкрикнул на одном дыхании так громко, насколько позволяла саднящая глотка. — Товарищ ма…

Звуки лающего кашля заполнили кирпичную коробку, и Олег поежился. Человек звучал так, словно был страшно болен. Он знал, что такой жуткий кашель свидетель воспаления легких, или коклюша, или еще чего похуже.

— Вам лучше сесть обратно. — Он подошел ближе к столу, чтобы снять с полки стакан. — И выпить воды.

— Олег, — сиплый голос был до мурашек знакомым. — Здравствуй.

На него из-под тонких бровей смотрели нездоровые мутные глаза. Веки были красными и размыкались редко, словно человек еще не проснулся.

Стекло с глухим стуком встретилось с полом, и не до конца расколовшийся стакан укатился куда-то под стол.

— Леша!

Олег дернулся вперед, утыкаясь в жесткие ребра, обхватывая руками тощие бока. Он изо всех сил ухватился пальцами за Лешино пальто. От его одежды пахло старым табаком и кислым потом, а тело ощущалось под руками каким-то слишком легким.

— Скажи, — он жмурился, как маленький мальчик, боясь открыть глаза и встретиться с пустотой, — пожалуйста, скажи, что ты мне не снишься.

— Я тебе не снюсь.

Чужая рука непривычно легла на плечо, прижимая крепче.

— Не снишься. Боже.

Олег заплакал.

— Мне пришло письмо, в ответ на мое, от какого-то тюремного начальника. Господи, Леша. Там было сказано, что ты умер. Умер от тифа в лагерном госпитале.

— Клянусь тебе, я жив. — Леша снова закашлялся. — Больной и усталый, но живой.

Олег поднял голову и смотрел на него, все еще не веря. Они виделись в последний раз в пятьдесят втором, почти три года прошло. Почти три года еженедельных писем без ответа и ежемесячных посещений темных кабинетов с угрюмыми людьми в форме, ждущими, что вот-вот ты скажешь что-то не так.

— Но как? — Он взял его лицо в ладони. Щеки неестественно пылали.

— А ты не читаешь газет? — Вымученная улыбка ржавой иголкой прошлась по сердцу. — Амнистия с полной реабилитацией. У меня даже справка есть.

Леша вытащил из кармана сложенный вчетверо желтый листок. Бумажка дрожала вместе с перетянутой грязными бинтами рукой. Он заметил встревоженный Олегов взгляд.

— Не волнуйся, пустяковый перелом.

Олегу стало дурно от легкости, с которой Леша говорил обо всем.

— Леш, ложись спать?

— А ты как же?

— Ложись, у меня еще тетрадки не проверены. — Говорил он, подталкивая Лешу к единственной узкой койке у стены. — А мы завтра на свежую голову все обсудим.

Олег достал с полки старое шерстяное одеяло, укрывая мгновенно отключившегося Лешу.

— Спи, милый.

Всю ночь он не смыкал глаз, боясь упустить тот момент, когда наваждение исчезнет, оставив его одного среди опостылевшей комнаты. Когда стрелки часов сошлись на четверке, слабое бледное солнце показалось в окне. Уже бесполезные фонари все еще горели снаружи, и первые рассветные птицы защебетали радостно и легко. Леша закашлялся и повернулся лицом к стене. Олег впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя счастливым.


	11. свитер

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День одиннадцатый. Поход по магазинам.

Новый день встретил его ярким солнцем и холодной водой в лицо.

— Вставай!

Леша страдальчески застонал и уткнулся мокрыми щеками в подушку, надеясь, что если он не увидит угрозу — угроза исчезнет.

— Леш, уже половина двенадцатого, ты пропустил три будильника. — Неугомонное чудище принялось стягивать теплое одеяло, так кстати накрывшее его с головой, словно спрятав подальше от всех дел этим чудным утром вторника. — Поднимайся.

Поверженное одеяло упало на пол, и Леша, почувствовав себя замерзающим во льдах атомной зимы, подобрался весь, в попытках укрыться подушкой. В такие моменты его всегда занимала единственная мечта о том, как здорово было бы управлять временем: щелкнул пальцами — и спи себе хоть сто тысяч лет, пока не надоест.

— Я хочу спать, Олег. — Он старался звучать настолько жалобно, насколько вообще может вызывать жалость свернувшийся калачом на постели полуголый тридцатилетний мужчина. Олегу жалость была неведома.

— Мы еще неделю назад договорились пойти сегодня за покупками. — Сталь в его голосе погнала по Лешиной спине табун мелких мурашек. — А значит, ты прямо сейчас встанешь, пойдешь в душ, а после возьмешь ключи от машины и отвезешь меня в тот магазин с приличными свитерами. И не вздыхай так тяжело! Ты же знаешь, как сильно меня бесит твой жуткий красный свитер.

Ох, он знал, еще как знал.

— Я встану и сделаю все, что ты хочешь. Но помни: это все только потому, что я тебя люблю, чертов перфекционист.

— Ну конечно, — Олег навис над его головой, перекрывая солнечный свет. — Конечно, ты встанешь и все сделаешь.

Олег поцеловал его нежно и тут же оторвался, оказываясь у двери как-то слишком быстро.

— И только попробуй снова зависнуть в душе!

Подушка так и не успела долететь до Олеговой головы, остановленная так некстати подвернувшейся вазой.

***

В магазине было очень светло и на удивление холодно для двух часов дня в середине июля. Он уселся на диван в углу, оставив Олегу вместе с консультанткой подбирать свитер, обязательно из натуральной шерсти волшебного горного единорога и только с пуговицами редчайшего соснового дерева. Леша даже чувствовал себя неловко, самую малость, честное слово, за свои большие удобные кроссовки и огромную толстовку среди всего этого пижонского великолепия. Олег, конечно, посмотрел на него косо, когда они выходили из дому, но ничего не сказал, за рулем то все-таки сидел не он.

Кондиционер под потолком звонко запищал, переключаясь, кажется, на еще более низкую температуру, так что ему пришлось встать с насиженного места и отправиться на поиски территории потеплее. Видимо, такая холодрыга была хитрым ходом, чтобы бедные посетители скупали за раз все их чудесные — очень теплые — ноские — неприхотливые к стирке — из стопроцентно натуральных материалов свитера. Олег все это время стоял рядом со стойкой у окна и деловито рассматривал черную кофту и черную кофту.

— Какая тебе больше нравится? — спросил он, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на Лешу.

— Они одинаковые.

Ему показалось, что он слышал, как громко хрустнула Олегова челюсть.

— Правый или левый?

— Эм, правый?

— Ладно, хорошо, иди в примерочную. — Олег подтолкнул его в спину, направляя в соседний зал. — Мария, принесите нам, пожалуйста, еще тот синий джемпер, свитер в полоску и, да, пожалуй, песочного цвета водолазку.

Он прикрыл за собой дверь примерочной, оставляя Олега снаружи, и уставился в большое зеркало, устало вздыхая. Ну и чем плоха его толстовка? Ну да, рисунок не к возрасту, но удобная ведь! И с теми узкими джинсами смотрится вообще отлично.

В дверь тихонько постучали.

— Леш, ты здесь?

— Нет, Леша убежал, сейчас с вами говорит жизнеспособная модель Алексей два-ноль, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Ага, очень смешно. Впусти меня, я принес вещи на примерку.

— Я не хочу ничего примерять, ты же знаешь, — он не оставлял попыток уломать Олега сбежать поскорее. — Мне ничего не нужно.

— Тебе нет, а мне нужно. — Олег протиснулся к нему с охапкой разных свитеров, тут же сбрасывая все на низенький столик. — На вот, примерь этот первым.

Перед его лицом появился черный свитер. Ну что ж, видимо, придется смириться с участью куклы. Он снял с себя толстовку и откинул в сторону, в зеркале отразились его бледные бока и острые плечи, которые он поспешил прикрыть скучной черной кофтой.

— Выглядишь отменно. — Олег смотрел на него оценивающе, выискивая места, в которых тряпка могла невыгодно пойти складками или обтянуть. Хотя, что там было обтягивать-то, честное слово. — Мне нравится. А ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, что мне очень хочется пойти в ближайший масс-маркет и взять самую уродскую толстовку с дурацким кислотным принтом, которую я только смогу найти.

Олег насупился.

— Леш, мы это уже обсуждали.

— Олеж, не надо, пожалуйста.

— Нет, правда, тебе пора переставать одеваться как четырнадцатилетний мальчик. — Он подошел со спины и обхватил прохладными ладонями Лешину голову, направляя к зеркалу. — Посмотри, милый, ты же красивый до безумия.

Пальцы легли под подбородок, и у Леши перехватило дыхание. Он продолжал смотреть на себя в отражении, нескладного и угловатого, в этом свитере будто окунувшегося в чернила.  
Олег оттянул высокий ворот и прижался губами к шее.

— Ты можешь носить, — он чувствовал, как под горячим поцелуем под кожей расползается кровь, — что угодно. Узкие рубашки.

Поцелуй.

— Тонкие футболки.

Поцелуй.

— Вообще ничего, если захочешь.

Еще поцелуй. Леша стоял, мелко дрожа в его руках.

— Но сейчас, — Олег наконец-то смилостивился, убирая свои цепкие пальцы с горла, — на тебе слишком много синяков, придется заменить твою толстовку этим чудесным свитером с высоким воротом. Мария!

Он вылетел из примерочной, оставляя Лешу одного ошарашенно пялиться в зеркало на свежие лиловые пятна на бледной коже.

— Мария, — он слышал Олега как из-под воды, — мы возьмем черный и синий. Нет, упакуйте только один. Спасибо.


	12. когти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День двенадцатый. Танец на балу.
> 
> леша фанат ледибаг и суперкота (не я пишу правила) так что костюм представляйте соответствующий

Музыка грохотала, отражаясь от тяжелых каменных стен, и била по ушам. Вокруг толпились люди, они громко смеялись, пили и танцевали, занимая почти всю площадь зала, лишь некоторые закутки и лестничные пролеты оставив пустыми и тихими. Леша поправил маску и двинулся в центр, туда, где, переливаясь сотнями разноцветных лампочек, стояла елка, подпирая макушкой потолок. Туда, где должен был ждать Олег.

В мельтешащем вокруг пестром месиве костюмов и масок было трудно разобрать, кто есть кто, и Леша плутал по залу уже добрый десяток минут в поисках красного мундира, который встретился уже трижды, и все еще не был мундиром Олега. Оставлять костюмы сюрпризом друг для друга было ошибкой.

— Молодой человек! — кто-то окликнул из-за спины, и Леша повернулся на автомате.  
Гусар с лихо подкрученными усами и длинной шпагой стоял перед ним, весело улыбаясь. Алый мундир гордо блестел натертыми пуговицами.

— Молодой человек, позвольте вас на танец? — Олег подмигнул из-под козырька кивера и подал руку в белоснежной перчатке.

— А пристойно ли вам будет, господин гусар, с котом танцевать? — Он вложил свою когтистую лапу в горячую даже сквозь два слоя ткани руку. Олег переплел их пальцы.

— В новогоднюю ночь хоть с самим Чертом, мсье Кот.

Музыка все так же гремела в безумном ритме. Среди разномастной веселой толпы кружили под счет гусар и черный кот с длиннющим хвостом. Куранты торжественно били полночь.


	13. башня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День четырнадцатый. Принц и рыцарь.
> 
> леша - принц  
> олег - рыцарь (выглядит примерно оттак https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DlSPyNnXgAAgxxX.jpg)  
> одному семнадцать, второму двадцать два  
> мельница - луч солнца золотого

Принц распахнул резные ставни и выглянул в окно, свешиваясь вниз, в сотый раз примеряясь, сколькими костями он готов пожертвовать ради свободы от матушкиного надзора. Солнце уже почти село за горизонт, последними багровыми лучами расцвечивая далекий лес, и небо становилось густо-синим, словно в тон бархатному королевскому камзолу, расшитому серебряными звездами. Последние птицы умолкли, и даже ночной соловей сегодня не заводил своих нежных песен, обрекая его на одинокую ночь в ожидании милого. На душе уже который день скребли нервные кошки, и строгим материнским голосом в голове с укором звучала мысль о том, что милый не вернется, забыл, разлюбил. Спустя месяцы разлуки кто угодно мог бы забыть, но не его верный Рыцарь. «Жизнь с тобой или смерть, любимый» — поклялся он однажды, и до сих пор был верен своей клятве.

Часы на городской ратуше пробили одиннадцать.

В саду у подножия башни ласковый ветер трепал густую зелень вишневых деревьев, уже давно распрощавшихся с плодами, но все еще прекрасных в тусклом звездном свете, и шепот листвы убаюкивал Принца, словно песня старой кормилицы. Вдалеке отчаянно взвыла цепная собака и тут же умолкла, вырывая его из мутной дремоты. Из его комнаты под самой крышей самой высокой башни не было слышно ни суеты сонной стражи у главных дворцовых ворот, ни и лязга старых цепей моста надо рвом, ни звонкого топота лошадиных копыт по узким городским мостовым. Принц тяжело вздыхал, утомленный вот уже который день непрерывным бесплодным ожиданием у окна. «Не пристало молодому наследнику сидеть, заперевшись в покоях, и считать ворон полными днями» — говорил его учитель, надежно отгороженный крепкой дубовой дверью, в надежде вытащить Принца из башни, но тому было все равно, лишь бы высмотреть вдали силуэт всадника, лишь бы дождаться. Он не получал никаких вестей с зимы, и все что ему оставалось — ждать.

Среди густой листвы вишневого сада на мгновение что-то блеснуло серебром и пропало, отвлекая устремленный к горизонту взгляд. В ночном молчании внезапно зазвучала музыка. Сбитый с толку Принц решил, что в его владения залетела птица с небывалым голосом, но мелодия становилась все отчетливее и громче. Мелодия превратилась в песню.

  
_Луч солнца золотого  
Тьмы скрыла пелена,  
И между нами снова  
Вдруг выросла стена._   


Он присмотрелся к деревьям в поисках певца, осмелившегося среди ночи пробраться в королевский сад, и отличил одинокую фигуру, прислонившуюся к кривому стволу. И голос вился ледяным горным ручьем среди камней, нежным звоном возвращая былую радость юному Принцу. Голос был родным и знакомым до последнего тона, до последней ноты.

— Мой Рыцарь! — Он чувствовал дрожь в руках, вцепившихся в подоконник. — Мой Рыцарь, я так долго ждал тебя.

Рыцарь вышел из тени, окунаясь в лунный свет, словно в теплое молоко. В руках у него была гитара, и пальцы перебирали тонкие струны, рождая мелодию. Он поднял голову к небу, глядя на Принца влюбленными глазами.

_Ночь пройдёт, — наступит утро ясное.  
Знаю, счастье нас с тобой ждёт.  
Ночь пройдёт, пройдёт пора ненастная,  
Солнце взойдёт… Солнце взойдёт…_

_Петь птицы перестали,  
Свет звёзд коснулся крыш.  
В час грусти и печали  
Ты голос мой услышь._   


__

Ночь пройдёт, — наступит утро ясное.  
Знаю, счастье нас с тобой ждёт.  
Ночь пройдёт, пройдёт пора ненастная,  
Солнце взойдёт… Солнце взойдёт…  
Солнце взойдёт… Солнце взойдёт…  
Солнце взойдёт…

Рыцарь умолк, все так же глядя вверх.

Принц сидел в своей комнате на верху самой высокой башни и плакал от счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> это старая и недописанная работа но я ее нежно люблю и на старой платформе не брошу
> 
> ну и как обычно с реальными людьми связь лишь в визуальных образах совпадения в именах и профессиях случайны стэньте пгдн стримьте его новый альбом


End file.
